Modern computing allows users to be connected at virtually any time in any place via mobile devices, such as smartphones, tablets, and smartwatches. Computing systems provide mobile users access to computing resources via web browsers and mobile device applications, commonly referred to as apps. However, developing browser-based applications and apps has required development of new systems and apps that replicate functionality of previously developed system functionality and often replication of data from backend systems to other data repositories that accessible in a mobile computing environment. This development of duplicative system access mechanisms and data repositories, and parallel maintenance thereof, is costly in terms of at least financial, time, and resources. Further, maintaining multiple access mechanisms adds additional complexity